After Radio Star
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Drabble for KyuMin Day / "Attacking Kyuhyun"—seharusnya itulah yang Sungmin lakukan saat ia dan para pemain JTR diundang ke acara Radio Star.. tapi bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya malah ia yang terkena 'attack' disana oleh para MC Radio Star…termasuk Kyuhyun? / Failed Summary! / DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna :) /


**Title : "After Radio Star"**

**Genre : Romance, General, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T+**

**Casts : Always, and always KYUMIN!**

**Length : OS**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan ini, tapi mudah-mudahan semua tetap menikmati jalannya cerita! #plakk

Just enJoY the story ^^

…

.

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Pleae…**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**T**ap tap tap.

Lee Sungmin melangkahkan kedua kakinya disepanjang lorong apartemen dorm. Ia merekatkan jaket tebal coklat muda yang sedang ia kenakan, tampaknya jaket itu tidak terlalu membantu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dicuaca hari ini. Rasanya ia lelah sekali. Yah.. Sungmin baru saja pulang setelah menghadiri jadwal disuatu acara radio yang dibawakan oleh _hyung_-nya, Kim Heechul. Ah, tapi sejak Heechul _hyung_ menjalankan kewajiban militer sekarang acara itu digantikan oleh Cho Kyu—

"Ish! Menyebalkan sekali!" tiba-tiba ia merengut saat memikirkan sebuah nama. Sungmin masih sangat mengingat apa yang terjadi saat acara itu berlangsung, dan itu sangat menjengkelkannya.

TAP TAP TAP.

Ia menghentakan kakinya dengan keras. Sungmin tidak memperdulikan bunyi bising yang bisa saja membawanya pada kemarahan sesama penghuni apartemen, ia tidak mau ambil pusing saat ini. Sungmin tetap menghentakan langkahnya, meredam amarah lewat tumbukan sepatunya dengan lantai. Setelah kurang-lebih 20 meter ia berjalan -penuh kesal- dari _lift_, ia pun sampai dipintu dorm lantai 11 yang ditempatinya dengan rekan sesama grup.

Cklek.

"Aku pulang." Sungmin melepas sepatu kets yang ia pakai dan menaruhnya dirak samping pintu.

Blam!

Ia melangkah sampai bilik ruang nonton yang berada ditengah dorm setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu tersebut.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah pulang?" terlihat Lee Donghae berjalan dari arah dapur.

Sungmin tersenyum, "_Ne_, Hae-_ah_."

"_Hyung_ tidak pulang dengan Kyu?" kembali terdengar suara dari sumber yang berbeda. Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk tampak melongokan kepalanya dari balik dapur, ia menatap Sungmin heran.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas Sungmin langsung merengut. Entahlah, sepertinya pembicaraan saat di _Radio Star_ masih membekas dikepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar sepatu pada Eunhyuk…ah, jahat sekali kau Lee Sungmin!

"A-eh _ne_, Kyu sedang ada urusan dengan PD-_nim Radio Star_." Sungmin tersenyum, walaupun kentara sekali kalau itu adalah senyum yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan. "Sudah _ne_, aku ingin tidur, lelah sekali. _Annyeong_ Hae, Hyukie." Tanpa menunggu balasan HaeHyuk, Sungmin pun langsung melesat menuju bilik kamar yang kini ia tempati seorang diri.

Blam.

Selepas Sungmin menutup pintunya, HaeHyuk berpandangan penuh tanya. Pandangan Donghae seolah berkata '_**apa yang kau lakukan pada Min hyung?**_', yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan '_**aku tidak melakukan apapun kok**_' dari seorang Eunhyuk. Kembali mereka menatap pintu ruang kamar yang barusan Sungmin tutup. Baru sekitar lima menit mereka menatap pintu tersebut, terdengar lah pintu dorm yang dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa oleh seseorang,

"Oh Kyu, kau rupanya?" Donghae menyapa Kyuhyun yang baru masuk, ia menyerngit. "Kyu, kau ke—"

"Apa Minnie _hyung_ sudah sampai?" Kyuhyun tampak menghembuskan napasnya cepat-cepat, hampir seperti baru menempuh perjalanan naik gunung. Oke, itu memang aneh…

"Dia sudah masuk kekamar." Kali ini Eunhyuk yang menjawab, baru Kyuhyun ingin beranjak dari tempatnya Eunhyuk kembali bersuara, "Kyu, kau tahu Min _hyung_ kenapa?" ah, bertanya tepatnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Eunhyuk, "Kenapa bagaimana _hyung_?"

"Kami juga tidak mengerti, Min _hyung_ sepertinya sedikit aneh barusan." Donghae ikut menimpali, sementara Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Awalnya ia tersenyum pada Hae, tapi setelah ia melihatku ekspresinya sedikit berubah." Eunhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun belum membuka suaranya,

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat di acara _Radio Star_? Aku dan Hae tidak sempat melihatnya tadi." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan penasaran.

"Haahh.." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya dan menggeleng pelan, "Dasar kelinci itu."

"Kyu?" Donghae menatap aneh _dongsaeng evil_ didepannya.

"Kalian tenang saja, urusan ini biar aku yang mengurusnya." Kyuhyun pun mulai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, ia menuju bilik kamar yang dulu ditempati oleh pasangan YeWook.

Yang kini menjadi kamar Sungmin.

Cklek.

Blam.

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu bercat putih itu dan langsung masuk kedalam.

HaeHyuk kini untuk kedua kalinya tampak saling memandang satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengindikan bahunya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti penasaran. Seperti yang tadi dikatakan Kyuhyun, urusan ini biar ia saja yang mengurusnya.

HaeHyuk pun kini menuju bilik kamar yang mereka tempati berdua, _EunHae's Room_.

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**Cklek.**

Blam.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan. Ia arahkan kedua bola matanya pada gundukan selimut yang terlihat membungkus seseorang didalamnya, dan Kyuhyun paham…itu Sungmin.

"Hik." Terdengar satu isakan yang teredam dari balik selimut itu, terlihat pula sedikit gerakan dari bagian atas selimut.

Tap tap.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju kasur tersebut. Pandangannya tetap fokus pada buntalan selimut yang ia yakini 100% terdapat _hyung_ tercintanya disana.

Sret.

Kyuhyun menyentuh ujung atas selimut, ia dapat merasakan sedikit lonjakan dari Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tetap menarik ujung selimut tersebut sampai bawah. Kini terlihatlah Sungmin yang sedang meringkuk dikasur. Kepalanya ia telungkupkan dibantal dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Baby."

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin perlahan, untungnya tidak ada perlawanan atau berontakan dari Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kiri, mudah ditebak kalau ia berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Dan Kyuhyun mengerti apa alasannya…

"_Chagi_.. _mianhae ne_?" Kyuhyun menurunkan lengan kiri Sungmin pada wajahnya, Kyuhyun pun menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ itu dan mengarahkan kepalanya tepat menghadap diwajah Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya yang berair, "Hik. Kau jahat Kyu.." sedikit isakan masih keluar dari mulutnya, meskipun air mata Sungmin sudah agak berkurang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "_Ne_, aku yang salah. Aku tidak seharusnya memakan jangjamyeon seorang diri tanpa mengajakmu." Ia usapkan pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hyukie juga sama, tega sekali kalian makan sendiri tanpa aku. Padahal aku sudah menunggu kalian waktu itu." Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibir ber_shape_-M miliknya.

"_Ne_, kami jahat. Aku tidak tahu sampai sekarang kau masih mengingat kejadian itu, sayang. Kukira kau sudah tidak ingat lagi." Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Hik. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, Kyunie!" kini Sungmin memukul dada bidang berlapis jaket milik Kyuhyun, "Tapi memang hanya kau yang paling jahat, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menyerngit heran, "Kenapa hanya aku?"

"Kau selalu menjelekanku disepanjang acara itu." Sungmin kembali memukul Kyuhyun, kali ini sasarannya adalah pundak. "Kau mengejekku macam-macam, mengatakan kalau kepopularitasanku berada ditingkat terakhir, mengatakan aku 'tikus percobaan', lalu.." Sungmin terdiam.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun dengan sabar menanti tiap kata Sungmin, agaknya ia ingin sedikit mengerjai kelinci milik**nya** itu.

"Pokoknya kau sangat jahat! Aku sudah memuji kepandaianmu dalam menjadi pembawa acara, mengatakan bahwa aku merasa nyaman dengan berada disampingmu, bahkan aku juga memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Kyuhyunie'.. tapi kau malah seperti itu!" Sungmin mengusap kedua kelopak matanya yang kembali diselimuti cairan bening. "Untung…hik! Untung aku bisa menahan diriku disepanjang acara…"

Cup.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu seberapa sulitnya aku menahan diri bukan?"

"_Euh_?" Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Ketika kau menatap mataku langsung saat itu…" Kyuhyun mengarahkan bibirnya pada kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

Cup cup.

"Saat kau tertawa riang saat itu…" Kyuhyun menuju hidung mancung Sungmin.

Cup.

"Ketika melihat ekspresimu saat diminta ber_aegyo_ saat itu…" Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin.

Cup cup.

"Dan ketika mendengar suaramu yang memanggil namaku dengan manis…" Kyuhyun langsung memajukan wajahnya kembali pada Sungmin, ia arahkan fokusnya pada bibir indah milik Sungmin.

Cup.

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat tubuhnya yang sebelumnya duduk dipinggiran kasur, ia merebahkan tubuhnya menjadi sedikit agak menindih Sungmin. Dengan posisi seperti ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah yang biasa ia kagumi itu menjadi sangat merona setelah ia kecup bibirnya, Kyuhyun pun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat sedang menahan diri darimu, yang terpikirkan saat itu hanyalah mem-_bully_-mu untuk menutupi setiap hasratku." Kyuhyun sedikit mendesahkan napasnya disekujur wajah Sungmin.

Sontak wajah Sungmin kian memerah, "K-kyu..?" napasnya bertabrakan dengan hembusan napas Kyuhyun, jujur, tubuhnya jadi sedikit panas.

"Kalau tidak ingat dengan kontrakku dengan _Radio Star_, bisa saja aku menculikmu dan meninggalkan acara itu ditengah jalan." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut depan Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan, disisirnya dengan jari tangan setiap anakan rambut halus Sungmin.

"Mana boleh begitu, _pabbo_! Kau bohong!" Sungmin berucap kesal walaupun suaranya malah terdengar lembut ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, "Kau tidak percaya?"

Sungmin mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan menggeleng pelan.

Kyuhyun terhenyak dan berucap penuh syukur, "Untunglah saat itu kau tidak jadi menunjukan _aegyo_-mu, aku sangat berterima-kasih pada orang yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak melakukannya."

"_Waeyo_?" Sungmin lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tidak sadar ya, setiap kau melakukan _aegyo_ disegala acara aku selalu kerepotan menahan diri." Kyuhyun sedikit menepuk pipi kiri Sungmin, membuat pipi itu kembali kempis.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis yang sedikit bertaut.

"Menahan diri untuk tidak menutupi wajahmu, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul orang-orang yang memandangmu dengan nafsu, menahan diri untuk tidak membawamu kabur dari tempat itu, termasuk…" Kyuhyun sedikit mengerling nakal dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada samping telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin terlonjak saat sensasi basah yang ia rasakan didaun telinganya.

Sluuuurp!

"…menahan diri untuk tidak menikmatimu sampai habis saat itu juga, _chagiya_~" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggerakannya berputar disekitar area telinga Sungmin.

"A-aaahk.. Kkyuuhh…" Sungmin dibuat menggelinjang, belum lagi dengan tangan nakal Kyuhyun yang mulai bergerak dibalik _polo-shirt_ merah berkerah putih yang Sungmin kenakan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan sebentar jamahan tangan dan mulutnya pada tubuh Sungmin, "Nah _chagi_, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi.. kuharap kau siap dengan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, sayang~"

Mata Sungmin langsung membulat sempurna, "A-_andwae_, Kyunie, minggu ini kita akan ada pemotretan di Hawaii…bagaimana kalau—" omongan Sungmin terputus saat,

"Maaf _baby_, aku sedang tidak menerima penolakanmu~"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh Kyuuuhhh~~~"

…, saat jemari milik _namja evil_ itu menyusup masuk kedalam 'daerah pribadi' milik Sungmin.

Yah.. kelihatannya tidak perlu dijelaskan secara panjang-lebar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dikamar luas yang kini ditempati Sungmin…ah, untuk malam ini menjadi kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

"Inilah alasan…hh.. utamahh aku ingin mendapatkan kamar yang lebih luas, chagihh.. ruang untuk kita bergerak saat melakukannhh hal 'ini'.. hah hah.. jadi luas kan? Hh.. hh.. Tapi kau malahh ingin kamar sendiri setelah memenangkanhh _games_ ituhh.."

"Aaah, ah, ahh! Kyuuhhh…"

Yah, yah, yah… teruslah kalian melakukan hal 'itu' dikamar milik orang lain.. bersyukurlah Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pindah kedorm atas. Dan seperti kata Kyuhyun…dikamar yang lebih besar dari kamar mereka sebelumnya, membuat ruang bergerak saat melakukan'nya' jadi sangat bebas. Hanya saja, tolong jangan terlalu semangat dan keras-keras dalam berteriak.. pst, kasihan pasangan lain yang terganggu oleh 'ulah' kalian. Kkk~ kkk~

**.**

**.**

**SHORT-EPILOGUE**

**.**

"Ya ikan! Kenapa kau memandangku dengan tatapan begitu?"

"Kau tidak dengar suara-suara mereka dari kamar YeWook, Hyukie?"

"Aku dengar kok, la-lalu kenapa?"

"Ayolah.. kau pasti mengerti maksudku~"

"_Andwae_, _andwae_! Aku tidak mau, Hae! Kau sudah mendapatkannya dua hari yang lalu, masa hari ini juga?!"

"_Chagi_.. hanya sebentar saja~"

"Sebentar untukmu itu bisa hampir sampai lima jam, _pabbo_! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya _chagi_, jangan kabur!"

"_Andwaeeeeeeeeeeee_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**The story is end, but not with their love!**

**© 2013 HAPPY 7th KYUMIN ANNIVERSARY! #Happy137Day**


End file.
